


Prepared to Despair

by SHSLjackass



Category: Dangan-Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLjackass/pseuds/SHSLjackass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets ready for a midnight meeting with the girl of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared to Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote any fanfic so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read it.

"She’s totally into me." The thought floated back through Leon’s head for what must have been the hundredth time since Sayaka had come up to him outside the laundry room and asked to meet him in her room, at night, alone. 

Now, going through his closet all of his perfectly white jackets and identical tee-shirts suddenly had flaws he'd never noticed before, a missing button on this one, a small grease stain on another. "Fuck this! I shouldn't be this anxious." he yelled at the growing pile of clothes on his bed. "She’s just like any other girl I've ever dated right?" The question hanging in the air was instantly answered by a voice inside of him. 

"She’s not just any girl, she’s Sayaka Maizono, she’s a Super High School Level Idol, she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, and ever more than that she made a living doing what he aspired to do." The voice gave birth to a thousand butterflies which took flight in his stomach and made him light headed. Sitting down on the edge of his bed gripping the bed and searching for some way to ground himself so he wouldn't be carried away on the anxious wave of elation that came from the fact that someone like that could want to be alone with someone like him.

Shaking his head to clear it of the million tangential possibilities buzzing around inside he got up and made his way to the bathroom. As he applied the toothpaste to his brush he looked into the mirror wondering what it was she saw in him. Most girls were only interested in him because of his baseball fame, but Sayaka already knew he wanted to be a rock star not some ball jockey spending his days playing a game he despised with teammates he abhorred. So could it be...she actually liked him? It must be, there was no other way to explain her invitation. Smiling for the first time in days he rinsed his toothbrush and returned it to its place on the sink. It was a weird feeling being liked for who he was instead of what some genetic miracle had granted him, but he’s pretty sure it’s one he likes.

Heading back to his room he snags a brush and a glob of gel wondering at the fact that even in a place like this he could find a little slice of normal life away from crazy bears and deadly rules. As he went through the process of styling his hair he couldn't help but lose himself to the fact that minutes from now he would be with a girl that even his dreams had never done justice. He paused for a second and just marveled at the strength of his own feelings, unaccustomed to crushes of this caliber he was stunned by how fast he'd fallen for her.

Finishing up his hair he tossed his brush on the bed and looked at the clock and was again surprised by how fast the time for his rendezvous had snuck up on him. Snagging a jacket off of the clothes pile he settled for the same shirt he always wore throwing it onto his back and turning to go out the door.

As he left his room and closed the door behind him his heart rose to his throat, but it didn't stop there it kept going up and up pulling him behind it. He made his way down the hall toward Sayaka's room without feeling the contact of his feet on the tiled floors and he felt his heartbeat in his ears as he stopped outside the door marked with her name. He was at the top of the world as he knocked on the door, and then it opened to pull it all down around him.


End file.
